


Our Lips are Sealed

by ImprobabilityMachine



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Gossip, Homophobia, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Slut Shaming, prompt, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobabilityMachine/pseuds/ImprobabilityMachine
Summary: Based on a prompt: Victor tells Beverly about Gretta’s latest gossip





	Our Lips are Sealed

The girl’s bathroom is the perfect hide away. You can ask anyone. It’s quiet, there’s no pee on the sides of the stalls, and it smells like fruity perfume over the mold and crap. Victor might not have been a girl, but after seeing how clean it is compared to the boys room, he might make it a habit to visit frequently.

Sitting sideways on the toilet, with his back against the wall separating him from Beverly Marsh, he props his legs against the other wall and crosses them at the ankles. Victor flicks the ash from his cigarette and finishes updating Beverly on Gretta’s latest shenanigans.

Sitting in the other stall with her own cigarette between her fingers, Beverly laughs dryly.

“Woow… she really said that?” Beverly chews the inside of her mouth, thinking before she responds. “Me and Henry, too? That’s a horrifying thought.”

“Yeah. Even Peter’s trying to claim he’s done it with you now,” Vic says this with a wicked grin, not that Beverly could see it. She can hear it though. It makes his words bounce. “I think I might tell Marcia.”

“It’s not worth it,” Beverly says. They pass the time with the remainder of their cigarettes in silence. As Beverly drops her butt into the toilet, she asks him, “So are you going to break up with me and date pure, wholesome Gretta now? I mean, that’s what she wants.”

Vic stands up and peers over the edge of the stall.

“Just don’t sleep with my boyfriend and we’re cool.”

The laughter that echoes from her stall is pure. Victor doesn’t bother exiting the stall like a normal person, but climbs over it instead. He nearly falls over when he lands crooked on his ankle, prompting another giggle from Beverly.

The two of them link hands and exit the bathroom, making sure a few kids see them on their way out.

Beverley’s girlfriend, Ronnie, stands against the lockers while Vic’s boyfriend, Belch, stands in front of her, also leaning against the lockers, making sure people see them as well. He hands her a purple aster, which she slips over to Victor in secret, all the while making a big show off how Belch always gives her such pretty flowers.

None of them could remember how they’d found out about each other, or even whose idea it was to pretend to date, but so far, the plan has worked beautifully. Victor hasn’t heard any nasty whispers about him being a queer in the locker room in months. Ronnie hasn’t had any girls shoving her in the bathrooms, though that is partially in fear of Belch’s wrath.

In fact, those rumors Gretta started were going to work out nicely for them. Beverly knows that, and wants to be brave enough to endure for Vic and Ronnie’s sakes. Still, she smiles a fake smile, and laughs loudly, and prays in the night that her daddy doesn’t hear anything about it.


End file.
